


Anything

by Shadowdude1720



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdude1720/pseuds/Shadowdude1720
Summary: Yukari walks home for a long day of filming, and wants to take a nice, long, hot bubble bath. But a man on the street says otherwise...
Kudos: 1





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> At the end note, I'll explain why this exists.

Yukari was walking home after a particularly tough day of filming.

Yukari: I just want to get home, take a nice, hot and long bubble bath.

A man came behind her and grabbed her.

Yukari: What are you doing!?

The man did not respond. 

He grabbed her breast, then pulled out his dick which he rubbed on her ass, after pulling up her skirt.

Yukari: I don’t want this!

The man kept going. Yukari regretted passing up the self-defense class Mitsuru offered her a while back.

The man pulled her breast out of her shirt, and ripped her bra.

Yukari felt defenseless, and as a result, let the man do what he  wants .

She went down and gave his dick a good suck. 

The man inserted his dick in her ass, and she started to enjoy it. She helped him, and then she switched to her pussy. 

He kept inserting back and forth. After enough time, he came inside.

Yukari asked him if he wanted more, and then he reveals himself as Makoto Yuki.

She recognizes him and says: “Anything for you, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made purely to be tied into. So I can give Yukari some growth later. Makoto is here due to her having had a crush on him, and a hard time coping with it, which is why she did not report him for raping her. If I do give this more chapters, growth will not be represented here. In fics that I tie to this, that's where the growth will be reflected.


End file.
